The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the type including a plurality of cylinders arranged in two rows extending in the longitudinal direction of the engine at opposite sides of a longitudinal center plane of the engine, inlet and outlet valves arranged in two rows and having longitudinal axes which extend obliquely to the longitudinal center plane of the engine, and a common camshaft operatively associated with the valves and having a longitudinal axis disposed at least approximately in the longitudinal center plane of the engine.
In an engine of this type, one example of which is disclosed in Bussien, "Automobiltechnisches Handbuch" [Handbook of Automotive Engineering] 17th Edition (1953`), Volume 2, at pages 48 and 94, the cylinders are arranged in a V pattern so that each one of the two rows of cylinders forms one arm of the V. In principle it is also possible, however, to arrange the cylinders in two rows with their longitudinal axes parallel to one another and the cylinders laterally offset with respect to one another.
This structural principle offers the advantageous possibility of creating a short engine which is also relatively narrow. Another advantage of such a structure is that the engine requires only one camshaft to control all valves. In addition, this structure makes it possible to provide a common cylinder head for all cylinders.
In known internal combustion engines the spacing between the valves associated with cylinders in different cylinder rows, measured transversely to the length of the engine, the length being in the direction of the crank shaft axis, is relatively large so that additional pivot levers are placed between the camshaft and the valves to transmit the actuating forces.